Notes
by smithyfan
Summary: Ianto has always left Jack notes. Rating to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Notes - Part 1/4  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating/Warning: **Maybe PG13/ Spoilers for series one  
**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned them but I don't and never will.  
**Summary: **Ianto has always left Jack notes.

**A/N: **This was writen last summer when I was meant to be revising. Posted already on LJ but thought may as well post here too! I tried to work out the date Ianto would have started it may not be right. Series one references dont always match broadcast dates. No beta so let me apologise now for mistakes although please point them out if you see them so I can fix! think thats it! xoxo

**July 2006**  
A post-it note stuck to Ianto's P45 form.  
"My P45 Sir. I know you severed all links but still, one would have thought a 'Top Secret Government Institution' would have better inter-departmental organisational skills."  
Jack smiled as he detached the sticky note. Ianto's dry sense of humour never failed to make him smile and every day of the last 2 weeks made him all the more thankful Ianto had been so persistent. He turned to head back out of the door and ask Ianto to file the P45.

**August 2006**  
"Sir, PLEASE ask Owen to stop feeding the pterodactyl chips"

**September 2006  
**Ianto walked up to Jack's office. It was empty. Looking at his watch he sighed the Captain said he would be back from his trip to London by 11:00, the time was now 11:45. Pulling a clean sheet of paper he scribbled a note.  
"Sir, As requested I noted the times Suzie left during you're trip Tuesday 7:30, Wednesday 6:15, Thursday, as you know we all left late due to a Weevil related incident but in case you're interested approx 1:30, Today 8:25. Hope the trip went well and you're not back too late. Ianto."  
Ianto left the note on the desk, carried out a final check on Lisa and went home. When Jack finally returned the first thing he noticed was the neatly written note on his desk. He absently ran his hand through his hair. Suzie had seemed distracted recently but this seemed normal behaviour for Torchwood employees. Wondering how long Ianto had waited Jack screwed the note up and threw it in the bin.

**October 2006**  
"Sir, you were right PC Cooper tried to fight the retcon by making notes on her computer. I successfully hacked and deleted the information."

**November 2006**  
"Sir no luck finding an explanation for the energy surges in the lower areas - perhaps it's a fault with the main electrical grid?"

**January 2007**  
"Re: your question the other day: How come no matter what colour bubble bath you use the bubbles always end up white? "Actually bubbles are clear, and act as a prism, separating the light, and producing a rainbow."  
Jack laughed out loud and moved to the window holding up the note. Ianto looked up and they made eye contact Jack smiled at Ianto. The younger man merely raised his eyebrows at Jack causing him to chuckle and turn away.

**February 2007  
**"On request from other members of the team I have changed the regular pizza order to vege-supreme."

**March 2007**  
Jack walked into the hub kitchen and did a double-take. A large label had been stuck to the new coffee maker.  
"DO NOT TOUCH.  
If you're that desperate there is instant "coffee" in the cupboard  
JACK - THIS MEANS YOU"  
Jack pouted and turned to the door. "IANTO" he yelled. Ianto sighed and made his way over to the doorway.  
"Sir?" Jack moved to the side and pointed to the machine. "Its a coffee maker sir, you should know you broke the last one and signed the expense claim for a new one."  
"I know what it is, I'm referring to the rather unsubtle label"  
"Ahh that" Growing more frustrated Jack narrowed his eyes slightly  
"Yes that"  
"Well you did break the old one." Ianto replied looking stern. Despite his caffeine withdrawal that look mad Jack want to pin Ianto to the wall. He changed tactics.  
"So you're putting me on instant?" he pouted.  
"That's right" Jack continued staring at him and Ianto rolled his eyes moving into the kitchen to start the coffee maker "Go back to work I'll be up in 5."  
Jack's face broke into a grin "Thank you!" He lunged forward pulling Ianto into a quick hug and kissing him on the cheek. Ianto pushed him away looking around cautiously.  
"We're at work" Jack had the grace to look apologetic and after saying sorry he went back to work. Secretly Ianto smiled after him pulling the coffee beans out of the cupboard.

**A/N **Will post next parts soon. Review and I'll love you forever! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**April 2007 ****  
**"READ THIS!!!!  
JACK READ IT.  
I MEAN IT. These are ALL the tax forms for the end of the financial year. YOU HAVE TO SIGN THEM AND SEND THEM. Actually sign them and give them to me before the end of TODAY. If you don't there will be SERIOUS repercussions. If I find you haven't read this or it has been put to the bottom of the crap on your desk and you pretend you haven't read it that counts too. I'M DEADLY SERIOUS."  
Jack swallowed Ianto did sound like he meant it. He skimmed the forms - then insantly decided they looked boring. Briefly he contemplated pretending he really didn't see the note but dismissed it instantly - serious repercussions implied withholding coffee or sex or both and that was not an option. Then a grin slowly spread across his face. He stood and strode over to the door. "Ianto I'm stuck on these forms!" Ianto made his way up a grim look on his face and just stared at Jack. Jack almost had the grace to look guilty - almost. "Sir I put a cross everywhere you need to sign and by the details you need to fill in. How is there a problem?"  
"I keep getting distracted worrying about serious repercussions" He replied stepping back to let Ianto into the office closing the door behind him.  
"The only reason serious repercussions will be put into action is if you don't do it." Ianto said absent mindedly as leaned over the desk to pick up the offending forms and flick through them. Jack contemplated Ianto for a moment before taking the forms out of his hand and pinning him between Jack and the desk. Ianto looked up at him raising one eyebrow. Jack leant down to capture Ianto's lips. When he tried to pull away Ianto pulled him back down - what the hell, half of them didn't have to be sent off until May anyway.

**May 2007**  
"Made reservations for your trip to London next month. I emailed the details to you two days ago but since you never check them…

It's a good job you're not in charge of anything that has a big impact on people's lives. Or that UNIT and Torchwood 1 don't email you important information. Oh wait you are and they do. How many times? Check them every day."

**June 2007**  
_"Don't forget to mention that thing that came through the rift last month" __  
_Ianto nudged the man next to him and pointed to the note. Jack read it and nodded turning back to the UNIT captain that was speaking.  
**_Ianto?_** Jack wrote pushing the notepad towards Ianto. Ianto looked over. **_I'm bored_**  
_Great, now shush I'm trying to take notes- that's why I'm here!!_  
**_No you're here so we could have a few days alone without weevils interrupting_**  
_Not officially_  
**_Screw officially_****_  
_**_Jack! _Jack paused a moment before continuing to write  
_**_ _ _ _ _ / _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - Its a film**_  
_Jack. I am not playing hangman with you in the middle of an EU conference_  
**_Please??_**  
_NO!!_  
**_I'll give you a head start D _ _ _ _ / D _ _ _ _ _ __**  
_NO!_  
Jack let his hand drop from where it was on the table and slowly ran it up Ianto's leg. Ianto promptly moved it off. Jack repeated the action. Ianto shook his head slightly.  
_Grrrr. A __  
__**D _ _ _ _ / D A _ _ _ _ _**_  
_E_  
**_Nope_**  
_I __  
_**_D I _ _ _ / D A _ _ I _ __**  
_S_  
**_Nope!!_**  
_Y_  
**_D I _ _ Y / D A _ _ I _ __**  
_T_  
**_Noooo_**  
_N_  
**_D I _ _ Y / D A N _ I N __**  
_Dirty Dancing? __  
__**YES!! How did you know??**_  
_We watched it last night, you're rubbish at hangman, Dirty Dancing has a T in it._

Jack seemed puzzled as he scanned over Ianto's list of guessed letters but was interrupted by the woman currently speaking.

"What's your opinion Captain Harkness, you've been uncharacteristically quiet." Jack faltered for a second like a naughty school child being caught out for sleeping in class before smiling at the woman.  
" Well" he started before glancing down to where Ianto had helpfully written the topic up for discussion. Underneath was written "_At least one of us can multi-task" _His smile widened as he preceeded to answer the question.

**July 2007**  
"Tosh, Owen and I have gone for coffee. See you soon. I x "

**August 2007  
**"Dear Jack,  
I don't really know what to write. I miss you I guess.  
Thats I guess that's what I should write not I guess I miss you.  
I wish I could send this. Although I'm not sure what would be worse, not being able to contact you or being able to write and you not writing back.  
I'm glad you're alive again, I didn't even get a chance to say that, didn't get a chance to talk to you.  
I wish I knew where you are, that you're safe.  
We're all coping, if I told you that woulld you ever come back? Will you ever come back anyway?  
It's pretty quiet without you. I get more work done though I guess - no I definately get more work done. And Gwen's much better at paperwork although helping her with it is nowhere near as fun.  
I don't know what else to say. I hope you're okay. Please come home soon  
Ianto  
P.S I think I love you - I realised this when you were dead, you just didn't stick around long enough to find out"

Ianto sighed and screwed the note up throwing it on the fire before leaning back in the chair and letting the tears roll.

**A/N** I apologise for the angst at the end, the fic was planned to be fluffy, but angst seems to draw me in! Reviews are love!! xox


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Apologies for the delay, I've been crazy working this weekend! Here's part three, I got a bit carried away with October I'm afraid. If you prefer just to read the notes and not my ramblings after then feel free beacuse some of these I admit are a bit long.

**  
September 2007  
**Dear Jack,  
Its been exactly five weeks and five days since you came back to life and the exact same since you disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth, which lets face it, with Torchwood involved is highly possible. In fact taking into account that this is you we're talking about, it's probable.  
I miss you, of course. Shit I miss you more than I thought I could. I miss the way you distract me from my work. I miss kissing you. I miss seeing you stride into the room with some loud declaration of your opinion. But all those I expected. What I never would have guessed is that I'd miss the feel of your eyes watching me when I finally do get some work done. Or I'd miss the way when you kiss me, you run your tongue over the top of my mouth while wrapping the hair at the back of my neck around a finger. And every time I think of you I see you and then I think of that look you wear when no ones watching, the way you sometimes look at me. It's like you're relaxed and open and slightly vulnerable. You look young and like you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Then the guard goes back up and the eyes darken slightly. It makes my stomach flip and my heart ache remembering that look. And those rare times I see it, that's what I miss most of all.  
Ianto  
P.S I think I love you  
P.P.S It's a good thing I can't send this as I'd never dare tell you that.

**October 2007  
**"I'm just in the kitchen making coffee. Won't be long x"  
Ianto slipped out of bed and placed the note on his pillow. He slipped over to the door glancing at Jack sleeping peacefully for once as he pulled it shut. As Ianto moved around the kitchen preparing coffee his mind ran over the previous night.  
_It was the first time they'd had sex since Jack's return. Not that neither of them wanted to but Jack seemed determined to "do things right this time".  
Before it had seemed they'd just fallen into each others beds, giving a semblance of a relationship that was built around work, sex and a mutual need for someone to simply be with. Although for Ianto at least it had developed into real feelings and emotions that he wasn't ashamed to say scared him half to death especially since he was convinced Jack did not feel the same way. __  
__They'd had a lovely evening, starting off at a bar and then eating in a small restaurant. They'd enjoyed the atmosphere so much they'd stayed at the restaurant's bar until closing time. The night had been very 'first datey' from the kiss on the cheek when Jack had arrived to pick Ianto up to the occasional brush of hands during dinner. They'd relaxed a bit afterwards, sitting close in a booth at the bar but it was nothing compared to how they used to be. Well more specifically how Jack used to be.  
The restaurant was about half a mile from Ianto's apartment and the night was cool but clear so they'd walked back. Their hands were loosely linked and they shifted from walking in comfortable silence to light conversation. Torchwood, aliens and most certainly Jack's recent absence had been kept firmly away from the conversation by both parties. As they walked Ianto had tripped over a loose paving stone, Jack had reached out instinctively to catch him and he'd found himself in Jack's arms, bodies pressed together for the first time in months. Their eyes had connected and impulsively - maybe due to the alcohol or maybe just want, probably a bit of both - Ianto had reached up and connected his lips with Jacks. Jack put up no fight as he'd kissed Ianto back. As Ianto righted his feet he pushed Jack back against the fence of some unsuspecting resident still wrapped in Jack's arms. When they pulled away and began walking again Ianto walked closer to Jack than before. _  
_They arrived at Ianto's apartment and as Ianto made to get his keys Jack pulled him into another kiss. As Jack's hand came up to tangle in his hair a moan escaped Ianto as memories washed over him. This seemed to shake Jack and he'd pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow" he'd said turning away. Ianto had grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "What?"_  
_"I want to do things properly for you this time Yan." Ianto had pulled him back for another shorter kiss. _  
_"I think we're past properly" he said pulling Jack to him as he opened the door. "I'd say at least come in for coffee but we both know I don't mean it and you might just take me up on the offer."_  
_"I wouldn't be so sure" Jack had said pulling Ianto towards him and pushing the door shut._  
_The sex had been amazing, Ianto had forgotten just how wonderful Jack made him feel, how alive and beautiful. _  
_The night had been perfect until they were lying in a post coital doze, Ianto's head resting on Jack's shoulder. He was just dropping off when Jack had woken him, his body convulsing in a shudder and his breathing suddenly fast and shallow._  
_"Jack?" Ianto pushed himself up to see his face. Jack's eyes were wild and panicked and fresh sweat was beading on his body. Ianto could feel his heart racing. He reached a hand up to stroke Jack's face. "Shhhh it's okay" As Jack's breathing slowed and his heartbeat slowly returned to normal he pressed his face into Ianto's hand. "You okay?" Jack didn't reply, he just pressed a kiss to Ianto's thumb. "What can I do?" _  
_Jack had looked into Ianto's eyes, "Just stay with me?" Ianto reached over to press a kiss to Jacks lips. "Of course" He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled the older man to him spooning around him. He pressed a kiss to Jack's shoulder and worried about the dark, lost look he'd seen in his partners eyes until Jack drifted back to sleep. Jack normally didn't sleep for long but Ianto suspected he hadn't slept a lot recently. Ianto had been woken a couple of times by the sound of Jack's nightmares, he'd tried to comfort him and the man had slept through them as far as he knew but he'd seemed to be sleeping dreamlessly this morning. _  
Ianto was shaken from his thoughts by a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned in the arms. "You find my note?"  
"Yeah thanks. I'm sorry about last night. I guess you wanna know-"  
Ianto cut him off. "Don't apologise, I had a wonderful night, truly I did and whenever you're ready to talk about it is fine with me." Jack swallowed  
"Thank you. For everything, thank you." Ianto merely smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. Jack smelt it and smiled. "mmm thank you."

**November 2007  
**"Owen fed Myfanwy chips with curry sauce this time and now I have pterodactyl vomit to clean up. As you may have realised this will negatively impact our night tonight. If you had spoken to him last time I asked you this would not have happened."

**December 2007  
**I spoke to my mam this morning, she wants to know what I'm doing for Christmas. What do you think? Fancy meeting the Jones's? I thought I'd give you this warning to think of your excuse! x

**January 2008  
**Jack pulled the post-it off the leaflet and studied the title "Dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" He looked at the note Ianto had written.  
"I don't know if this will help, I want to do something but I feel helpless. I'm glad you told me. Anything you want to talk about, anytime, I'm here. Chinese tonight? xx" He'd drawn a smiley face in the corner. Jack smiled.  
He walked up to Ianto's desk at the tourist centre. Ianto looked up as he came in. "You help simply by existing" Jack told him walking over to the desk. Ianto seemed shy as he replied, "Anything I can do-"  
"I'll tell you" Jack finished for him. Ianto nodded and Jack leaned over to capture him in a kiss that Ianto couldn't help but return. As Jack moved to the chair Ianto pulled him onto his lap. When Ianto pulled away Jack moved to suck and kiss Ianto's neck. Ianto on the other hand had heard the door open and opened his eyes to see a rather surprised looking couple in the doorway

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed. Review and I'll love you!!! xox


End file.
